


Freaky Friday: Winchester Style

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clio is chill with the idea of being nudist, Crowley has a solution, Dean and OFC are annoyed, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is done with Clio, F/M, Sammy is a dom, What can I say... she's an interesting girl, What the hell did I just write?, Witch hunt gone wrong, as in he can't drink, dean has a drinking problem, sam is uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Clio get cursed by a witch on their latest hunt and come home with a less than desirable side effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a weird one, feel free to comment and let me know what ya thought...
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies :)

* * *

 

Clio shoved the door open and stomped down the stairs, her jaw clenched and her expression truly unpleased. Sam rounded the corner and opened his arms, tightly enclosing Clio within them. She pushed off of him, "Whoa! Don't get all feely with me Sammy... God you hug her like that and she actually likes it?" Sam stood in shock of Clio's reaction insure of what to say. She was talking in her lower register and even her mannerisms were different. Dean barreled down the stairs, pointing at Clio like a mother scolding a child.  

 

"Don't you dare snap at him like that. We literally walked through the door five seconds ago, how was he supposed to know I'm not me?" Dean shifted his weight to his right foot and rested his hands on his hips. His voice was higher and he movements were much more feminine. 

 

"Baby, what's going on." He rested his hands on "Clio's" shoulder. 

 

"Um actually Sammy." Dean waived his hand, "I'm here, not... Yeah, you have your hands on Dean's shoulders." He jerked his hands back like he'd been burnt, "On the hunt, we were just about to kill the witch and she cursed us. It didn't kick in until this morning when we woke up. So, we're kinda trying to figure it out too." 

 

"Can you stop making my voice all high it's annoying the hell outta me." 

 

"Can you stop making my voice all low it's annoying the hell outta me." Clio mocked. 

 

"How long is this gonna last?" Sam shifted away from Clio's body and moved to the real Clio.  

 

"I don't know, I'm gonna call Crowley and see if he might know something, and I'm gonna go check my books." She moved to kiss Sam's cheek and he jumped back quickly, "Oh god I'm sorry, I keep forgetting I'm your brother. Oh I just want my body back." She slunk off down the hallway her head in her hand. 

 

"Damn I'm hot." Dean smirked. 

 

"Dude, don't call yourself hot while you look like my wife." 

 

"I didn't mean her body. I meant mine, I look good." 

 

"Just stop talking." Sam shook his head and retreated into the library. 

 

In Clio's spice room the boys had made her, she texted Crowley and he was there in a matter of seconds. "Squirrel? where's Kitten hiding? 'nd why do you have her phone, you think if anything it'd be Moose to have it?" 

 

"It's me, honey. Dean and I got cursed by witch and now I'm stuck looking like him. Please tell me you know something that can fix this." 

 

Crowley chuckled, "oh darling, you really received the bad end of this curse...if it was anyone besides you that was stuck looking like Squirrel, I might just leave this." 

 

"So can you do something?" Her eyes widened hopefully, and he nodded. "Oh thank you Crowley." She hugged him tightly and he peeled her arms off him. 

 

"Not while you look like Squirrel." 

 

"Uh, sorry." She giggled uncomfortably. "What do we need, is it a spell or something? I couldn't find anything in my books." 

 

"It's a potion, I have some of the ingredients in hell, but I'll need to get the others from my reserves in Greece." 

 

"Okay, how long will it take?" 

 

"Seconds to get the ingredients, but it has to brew for a week." 

 

"A week! Well... I guess it's better than nothing." 

 

Meanwhile downstairs Dean was jittering in his seat and drumming his nails on the table top. "I need a drink." 

 

"You're not going out, Clio never drinks. Have some tea." 

 

"I'm not drinkin' that crap. She doesn't even put sugar in it." 

 

"So have some coffee, Dean. Stop whining, she's stuck as you." 

 

Clio skidded into the room, and tripped when she tried to stop. "wow, you're harder to stop than I am. Anyway, Crowley can fix us. He just has to get the supplies and brew the thing." 

 

"How long will it take?" 

 

"A week." 

 

"I'm stuck like this for a week?" 

 

"Don't sound so disappointed, Dean. I'm not thrilled about being you either... I can almost literally feel my liver dying." 

 

"I need a drink." Dean grabbed his keys and started for the door. She ran up behind him grabbing his wrist and stopping him. Which was easy due to the fact that he was now smaller than her.  

 

"You are not going out, getting drunk, and getting laid. Not in my body." 

 

"You tellin' me I have to go a week without booze and sex?" 

 

"Yes Dean, I am. If I can't have sex with your brother then you can't have sex with anyone." 

 

"Please don't talk about having sex with me while you look like my brother." 

 

"Sorry... And as for you Dean, so help me god I will tackle you and put a chastity belt on you." 

 

"I'm going to my room." 

 

"Wait." 

 

"What?" He turned and rolled his eyes, an annoyed expression etched deep into his features, well... Her features. 

 

"Don't you roll my eyes at me like that. I just wondered where we were gonna sleep tonight? I don't really think Sam wants me snuggled up to him looking like you." 

 

"I'm sleeping in my room, you can sleep in a spare room, on the couch, or in Baby. I'm going to bed." He stomped off and slammed his bedroom door. 

 

Clio slumped into a chair across from Sam and her head dipped to her chest. "I'm sorry Sammy. I know you didn't expect us to come back like this. I just wish we were us again." 

 

"I know, Clio. I wish you were too, I was really looking forward to... 'Spending time with my baby girl', once you got home. Oh god, forget I said that while you look like that..." 

 

Ten awkward minutes of silence and research later, Dean emerged from the hallway smiling, towel wrapped around her hair and wearing new clothes. "Why do you look so happy?" 

 

"Ya know, Princess, I'm starting to accept this whole being you thing." He said with a telling smirk 

 

"What did you do? why is my hair in a towel?" 

 

"I showered." He said through a huge smile. 

 

"You what?!" Clio and Sam barked. 

 

"Showers calm me. Don't worry, I didn't see anything." 

 

"Liar! How do you shower and not see anything? I need to get that potion soon, or I might just kill your brother." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of being switched proves to be just as difficult... for Clio anyway. Dean's has adjusted moderately well, except for one tiny detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite fic I've ever written, but it'll do... Enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

The next morning was starting off even rougher than the previous one. Clio climbed off the makeshift bed she had set up in her spice room and headed for the kitchen. Her back ached, her ribs hurt, and her right leg hurt too. Being Dean sucked.

In the kitchen she continued stretching her back and trying to get the kinks out when Sam walked in. "Morning bab-- Sam." She huffed.

"Morning, where did you sleep last night?"

"Well, first I tried one of the spare rooms, but I was too creeped out to sleep in it alone. Then I tried the impala, but your brother's giant body wouldn't fit flat across the back seat. So, I ended up on the floor in my spice closet. Now my back is killing me and my ribs hurt. Your brother is old and achy."

"Don't bad mouth my body, yours is the one with no alcohol running through it." Dean chided, rounding the corner.

"Yeah, because I have blood coursing through my veins." She shot back, booping 'her' nose as she went to sit at the table.

Sam snickered at the two's bickering but ignored it for the most part. Clio sipped her tea and Dean snorted. "Can't believe I'm technically drinking that crap."

"It's good for you Dean-o. Plus it's a formula that helps with aches and pains. Why are you so achy, I mean besides being so... Old" she giggled, whispering the word 'old'.

"I'm not old." He barked. "lemme guess, it's your back, ribs, and right leg?" She nodded.

"I been thrown into a lot of walls by a bunch of creatures, that don't help a man's back. I broke my ribs two months ago and they haven't healed yet or they didn't heal right, I don't know. And as for my leg, every since I broke it in like '09 it hurts when I wake up."

"you should've told me about your ribs, I could've fixed 'em... Maybe you should try yoga like me and Sam."

"I'm not doin' yoga, and I'm not drinkin' tea. End of discussion."  

Clio shrugged, "I'm gonna go play around in my spice closet, pick up all the blankets and such, then I'm mixing up a rub for you to use once a day on your aches. Sammy, you good with aches and pains and such?"

"uh." He cleared his throat, "You can worry about me when you're back to you."

"Fine. See ya guys later."

In her spice closet she mixed up a rub that would help with Dean's aches and pains, and she played around with a new tea recipe that promoted liver health, lord knows Dean could use it.

She went to her and Sam's room, leaning back on the bed and lifting her shirt to expose Dean's ribs, she scooped a small handful of ointment and rubbed it into the skin on his ribs, hissing when she pressed to hard, and laid back on the bed. Dean walked by and saw her sprawled on the bed, fidgeting with her shirt. He laughed at her obvious dismay, "Clio, what the hell are you doin'?"

"I'm putting ointment on your jacked up ribs, but my shirt keeps sliding down and smearing the stuff." He laughed at her again, "You think something's funny?"

"Oh this is awkward telling you, Princess... Ya know, you can take your shirt off. I mean, technically you're a dude now."

"Oh, that's right, guys get to be shirtless. I don't know, Sam might get kind of weirded out with his 'brother' lying on his bed all shirtless and stuff." She batted her eyes.

Dean sighed, "Fine, you can lay in my room. But don't you ever bat my eyelashes again. And don't get too comfortable, I ain't sleepin' on the floor tonight."  

She got up and made her way into Dean's room, she stood facing the bed and looked around the room, cautiously she removed her shirt. "I'm shirtless... So this is what the boys feel like all the time... I'm cold." Dean walked into the room and she covered 'his' chest with her arms, Dean rolled his eyes.

He crossed the room to where she stood, "you're a guy", he uncrossed her arms, "no one's gonna bat an eye at a dude being shirtless."  

"I know, but old habits of being a chick for twenty four years don’t exactly die overnight." Dean left the room and she laid down on the memory foam.

No more than twenty minutes later, Sam walked by and saw Clio laying on the bed, passed out. "Uh, Clio... Wake up." She groaned a little and stirred awake.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Why are you shirtless in Dean's bed?"

"I put ointment on his ribs and my shirt kept getting in the way, then he told me that since I was technically a dude now I could be shirtless... So I took my shirt off. But I thought you might not want your brother sprawled across our bed, so Dean-o let me come in here... I kinda like being shirtless, starting to see why nudists do it." She smiled innocently, which was a strange look to see on Dean's face.

"Yeah... I'm gonna call Crowley."

...

Sam had been on the phone with Crowley roughly for three minutes when Crowley hung up on him and decided to pop in for a visit. When he got there he saw Dean sneaking into the kitchen, and decided to follow from the shadows.

He trailed Dean into the kitchen and saw him try to reach for the top shelf, he was about four inches from it, "Dammit, why does she have to be so short."

"Perhaps to prevent you from drinking while you're sporting her liver. Caught red handed, Squirrel." He smirked from his position in the doorway.  

"What the hell do you want Crowley?"

"Jolly Green called, he wanted to see if I could get his better half, my words not his, back in her body any faster."

"The damn thing's almost brewed right?"

"You still have five days!" Crowley exclaimed. "I know she told you it would take a week, bloody hell do you morons even listen to her when she talks?"

"Occasionally" Crowley raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "...Not really, no."

"I don't know how she lives with you Winchesters day in and day out... and then she marries one o' you."

"Hey Crowley." Clio bounced into the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw Dean trying to climb onto the counter. He reached towards the liquor, completely ignoring her presence. When she realized what he was reaching for, she grabbed his hand, shoving it away and he wobbled trying to regain his balance. “Really, Dean? It’s been one day, I know you’re stronger than this.”

“It’s been two days, and I want booze dammit!” He whirled around dramatically and lost his balance, landing flat on his ass on the kitchen floor. “Son of a bitch.”

“Oh, thats probably gonna hurt still once I’m me again.” Clio laughed.

“Don’t worry Kitten, I’ll fix you if it does.” Crowley added.

“What about me?”

“Please, Squirrel… I’m sure you’ve done something over the years to deserve this. The whole curse is most likely your fault.”

“No it ain’t.” Dean hissed.

“Well, Dean-o, you did call her a crazy old bag… And if you try for the whiskey again, so help me, I will use Sammy’s cuffs and straps to tie you to your bed until this thing gets done brewing.”

**“Sammy doesn’t have--” Clio raised an eyebrow suggestively and accompanied it with an equally suggestive smile, silencing him mid-sentence. He shuddered and she strutted out of the kitchen laughing. The thought made Crowley shudder slightly as well and he disappeared still shaking his head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's potion is finally ready...

* * *

 

The week had passed record breakingly slow, especially when compared to the fast pace of the hunter lifestyle. Clio was the first to wake up on the day that Crowley was supposed to return, and made breakfast before pacing the bunker in hopes of finding something to pass the time.

She ended up in the file room, dusting and organizing things, anything to keep her mind of off checking the clock every thirty seconds. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention and she turned to see Dean leaning against the doorframe. “I found a box with your old hunting stuff Crowley gave you, from before ya moved in. I kinda like it on ya, makes you look like a badass.” Clio laughed. He was wearing black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket with a black tank top, and a black paisley bandana. He had settled the bandana just above Clio’s browline and brought a strand of hair towards the front. “Had a ‘wear all black’ phase did we?”

 

“Shut up, I wore it when I hunted for Crowley because he said I was too sweet, and that I had to at least  _ look _ like a badass…. On the other hand though... Man, I do look kinda snazzy. Don’t let Sammy see ya dressed like that, I know he’ll love it, but if he sees you-me wearing it he might not wanna see me-me wear it.”

“Yeah, Yeah. When’s Crowley gonna get here, I had fun playing dress up, but I’d rather be havin’ sex again.”

“I’m so sorry you haven’t been able to go out and have sex with the first single you find, and for a whole week… How have you survived?” She crossed her palms over her heart, mocking his ‘pain’.

“Shaddup.” He strutted into the room, and picked up a couple of the files, flipping through the papers within it.

Clio glanced up to the clock and growled, “Come on, Crowley, you said you’d-”

“Be here by now, I know… Got held up at the office, Kitten.” Crowley smirked, holding the small round bottle of azure liquid. 

“That little bottle is for both of us?”

“You both only need one sip… I suggest you sit or lie down somewhere, you’ll collapse when your souls leave.”

“SAM!” Clio bellowed, and seconds later Sam came running around the corner, looking frantic. “Crowley’s here, we’ll be ourselves again soon.” She smiled. Sam couldn’t wait to have his baby girl back, to hold his wife again, feel her pressed against him as they slept, he could have his peace back. He helped Clio set up a cot and a chair, having Clio lay on the cot, Dean occupied the chair with Sam at the ready to Catch Clio’s body when Dean left.

Crowley rationed out the potion and handed a cup to both Winchesters, instructing them to drink at the exact same time, otherwise there could be complications. Dean locked eyes with Clio, raising the glasses to their mouths, and when she nodded, they drank. Dean’s body was the first to react, trying to expel Clio. She began gasping for air, Dean’s skin became flushed, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Crowley, What the hell is happening?” Sam barked, worried for his wife’s soul.

“Dean’s body is trying to expel her, she’ll be fine. She’s tough.” Before he finished speaking, Clio’s body began conveying the same symptoms: Flushed skin, lack of breath, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her body fell limp against Sam. After no more than two seconds, both of their bodies tremored and their souls were ejected from the other’s body. Dean’s soul was the usual frost white, but a little brighter than a ‘normal’ human soul; Clio’s soul however, was more of a sapphire blue, reminding Sam and Crowley of angel grace more so than a human’s soul. Crowley’s mouth gaped in shock, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that color.”

Clio and Dean lay still as their souls passed each other in the air, only to spasm again when the regained their rightful soul. Clio groggily opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she sat up from Sam’s grasp. She reached up to her forehead and smiled when she saw her small feminine hand reach up instead of Dean’s large callused one. “Sammy.” She threw her arms around him and giggled, nestling her face into the curve of his neck. She couldn’t have been happier to feel his touch, to be comforted by what she had come to know as the scent of home, and to hold him in her arms again after a week of barely being near him.

Dean sat up rubbing his forehead, and smiled when he saw the happiness on his little brother’s face. Sam pulled back from Clio for a moment, only to crash his lips into hers. Reveling in the feel of each other, and further melting into the kiss, they forgot Crowley and Dean were still in the room. Crowley cleared his throat, making Clio pull back about an inch and she instead rested her forehead against her husband’s.

After reacquainting herself with how to move her body (which took far less energy/force to move than Dean’s) she stood and ran to Crowley, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Crowley.”

“Course, Pet.” He kissed her forehead, coupling it with a paternal smile.

**“Damn, it’s good to be back. Don’t expect me home tonight.” Dean winked, pleased to have his _Winchester charm_ back. Getting to his feet, Dean let out a overly delighted laugh and headed out for a night of drinking, women, and other Winchester worthy antics. **


End file.
